In a graphical user interface (GUI) the “focus” indicates the component of the GUI which is selected to receive input. For example, text entered at a keyboard, or a button press on a user input device such as the “enter” button on the keyboard or a tap on a trackpad, results in an input event that is sent to the component which has the focus. Examples of components include buttons, drop down menus, menu buttons, radio buttons, check boxes, data entry fields, etc.
A focus indicator, such as a highlight or box, on or around the selected component enables the user to easily determine which component is currently selected. However, in some situations, such as when the user is providing input commands using a mouse device or a touch screen, a focus indicator is not needed and can detract from the overall presentation and clarity of components and other information being displayed.